


Broken

by Jayde_Amali



Series: I Know You 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Breaking Bonds, Grace Bonds, Grace Sharing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In I've Known You, Gabriel told Sam he would have chosen Lucifer over Michael. This is the story of how he almost followed Lucifer to Hell and back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I added the Angelcest and the Gabriel/Lucifer relationship tags simply because their grace sharing is so deep that they were, for all intents and purposes, in a deep relationship where the other angels were concerned.
> 
> This story will make much more sense if I've Known You is read first.

Gabriel laughed as he flew over the ocean. Lucifer was giving chase. The elder archangel put on a burst of speed and overtook his younger brother. He reached out and caught Gabriel's wrist and the two went down into the water. Once under, Gabriel clung to Lucifer to keep from sinking down. They both loved the water but Gabriel didn't like the strong currents.

Lucifer brought them both up and out, flying low, letting their wings skim the surface of the water. He knew Gabriel was watching him rather than where they were going. He found a small island and they tumbled on the beach. Sure, he could have made a much more graceful landing, but this was more fun.

Gabriel wrinkled his nose as he sat up, brushing sand from his hair, then looked over at Lucifer, threw his head back, and laughed. He flicked his wing out, knocking kelp from Lucifer's head. He grinned at the huff from Lucifer.

Lucifer slid closer to Gabriel and sat next to him. He let his wing wrap around Gabriel's shoulders. He could see the bond forming between them and smiled as they watched the sunset. As long as they were together, all would be well with the world.

Gabriel rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder, taking his hand. He leaned closer, closing his eyes. He felt Lucifer laying back on the sand, and he went down with him, turning on his side.

Lucifer stared up at the stars with a sigh. He knew what was coming. Their Father had already told him that a human would save him, but it wouldn't be for quite some time. He was already starting to argue with Michael, and he knew it was hurting Gabriel. He lightly touched their grace bond.

Gabriel looked up at Lucifer when he felt the touch. "What is it?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Nothing." He kept watching the stars.

"I know you too well, Blue. It's not nothing." Gabriel frowned and moved so he was above Lucifer, looking down at him.

"Gabriel, whatever happens, know that I love you. You are the dearest of all to me." Lucifer let his grace touch Gabriel's, caressing him.

Gabriel purred at the touch. "You know, this is scaring me, Blue. You and Michael really have to stop fighting. It won't end well. You have to know that." His wings drooped a little.

Lucifer sighed. "He won't listen to me. Father's making a mistake with these humans. He's making a bigger one with making each of us a human soul that we'll belong to." He frowned, then rolled them over so he was looking down at Gabriel. "I don't want anything coming between us, Flip-flop."

Gabriel reached up, smiling softly at Lucifer. "Nothing ever will. We're grace bound. We will find our human souls at some point. That is inevitable, but even that won't keep us apart."

Lucifer leaned down and kissed Gabriel, letting his grace push against Gabriel's. He was overwhelmed as Gabriel let him in completely this time. Their graces mingled together and strengthened their bond. There was no human equivalent for this. It was far more intimate than even sex would allow. Sharing grace like this was the ultimate form of trust and purest form of love.

A week later, Gabriel would leave. Lucifer was left without an ally. He flew over the Earth, seeking his brother. He tried pulling on their bond and following it. Gabriel refused to be found. Lucifer could feel the despair coming from him and respected that, though he sent a wave of sorrow through the bond.

Gabriel spent a lot of time learning to hide himself. He cried out when the bond began to burn between them. He closed in on himself, trembling as he could only whimper. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew something was wrong with Lucifer. He had to go find out.

Lucifer lay in the middle of a crater, curled up, jaw clenched, and burned wings. He didn't even notice as Gabriel touched him. He just lay there in the worst pain he'd ever felt. Eventually, it registered that Gabriel was covering him, protecting him.

Gabriel's wings covered Lucifer, tears falling as he took in his brother. He knew that Lucifer had fallen, though with the damage to the area, he had to have been cast down. This wasn't a normal fall. He never should have left. He should have protected Lucifer. He should have been there to stand by him.

Lucifer trembled, but was comforted by Gabriel's grace. He tried to speak, but was still too injured to make any sound more than a whimper.

Gabriel stayed there, trying to figure out what happened. He heard a soft voice in his head that told him to leave. If he stayed, he would share Lucifer's punishment. He almost stayed until he heard a different voice ordering him to leave. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he touched Lucifer's grace with his own. "I can't stay. Don't forget me, Blue. We will see each other again."

Lucifer tried to reach out to hold on to Gabriel, but he was gone. He sent a wave of forgiveness through the bond, letting Gabriel know that he didn't blame him for running. He clung to the bond they shared even as Michael descended and threw Lucifer into the cage.

Two archangels screamed as the bond between them was broken.

Gabriel would eventually tell this story to Dean one evening when they lay in bed together. Dean would ask him why he and Lucifer were spending so much time together. They were reforging their grace bond, stronger this time, so it would be unbreakable.


End file.
